Lily and James
by Something diffrent from now
Summary: "Will you go out with me?" That is a question Lily Evans has heard thousands of times from James. Short scenes for each year from when Lily hated James to love.


**Hello guys! This is actually different from what I have written, And... Here it is!**

_First year_

Lily huffed as she dragged Severus along away from those rude boys. Never had she thought there could be such loath between houses. But something she did know was that she despised those boys.

* * *

_Second year_

"Oh Sev, don't let them get to you." Lily said "they are just a bunch of arrogant bullies"

With this Severus smiled, a small smile, not of joy neither of evil.

* * *

_Third year_

"So Evans will you go out with me?"

"For the millionth time this day, no Potter I won't go out with a jerk!" An angry Lily replied.

"Come on Lily flower, you know you want to..." The dark headed boy con

"When pigs fly, Potter, when pigs fly" And saying so she left.

From this year Potter had arrogantly asked her out constantly. But now that was not what she was going to think of, no, now she simply had to go to her common room where she would chat with Marlene, easy.

"Hey!" "LILY FLOWER!"

Exasperated Lily turned around knowing who it was. Her eyes opened in surprise.

Potter was flying on a broom, Peter and Sirius were laughing and Remus was sighing.

Potter was flying with a _pig_.

* * *

_Fourth Year_

Lily was in the library, her favourite place, in her hands her favourite book and was sitting in her favourite chair. But this was by far her favourite day. She and Severus always played chess on friday afternoon, their appointment was at five o'clock, but now it was six and Lily was losing patience. She had read the same phrase for the fourth time for her lack of concentration.

"Sorry Lily" Severus apologized.

"Where have you been?!" Lily asked.

"Practising DADA with Avery and Malfoy" Severus said without thinking.

"Oh not them again, seriously when are you going to understand that they are _not _good people!"

"But they are my friends" Severus justified.

"Some friends you've got." Lily muttered grumpy.

They played in silence until Severus spoke."So did Potter ask you out again?"

"You might think he would have given up, but no he still asks."

"Did you say yes?" Asked Severus worried that Lily did speak of Potter without insulting him.

"Gosh no! Never Sev!"

* * *

_Fifth Year_

"Congrats Alice!"

"I told you that he liked you!"

"You and Frank are adorable!"

"Thanks girls, I honestly still don't believe that this is real, after one year he asks me out!" Said Alice blushing.

The four girls sat in their compartment chatting, ready to begin their fifth year. Lily looked down at her perfect badge on her chest, she was too proud and happy to think of anything else. But through her mind she remembered that Severus wasn't with her, she didn't blame him, Severus did not like Lily's friends and Lily did not like his.

As they got off the Lily spotted James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. _James is good-__looking _she thought but then mentally kicked her self for calling Potter James and for saying he was good looking, where did that come from?!

"Come on Lily lets go" Said Alice pulling her arm. Unlike her, her friends quite liked the marauders, they thought they were hilarious. But Lily thought that Peter was strange and Sirius and James were childish, she never hid her hatred, while Remus, she actually liked Remus, mature, smart, calm and friendly, they were good friends.

* * *

Lily was curled up. Her arms hugged her knees, she was crying. And that was unusual. Lily Evans _never_ cried. "Mudblood," the word echoed in her head, over and over again. She was in part sad, never had she expected Sev-Snape to say such things to her. But she was also mad, very mad, she was starting to have no pity in Snape, that Death Eater, he sure would like to be one. Maybe she should apologize to Potter, after all she didn't mean what she said. But she would probably let the thing slip after all Potter was quite easy-going.

* * *

_Sixth Year_

It was dinner time and Lily was trying her best not to smile to a joke James said.

It was strange now when Ja-Potter asked her out her ears would turn crimson and in her mind there was a sudden confusion that she could only shake her head dumbly.

He had matured a little, this Lily had to admit, he still pranked, was funny, was a little arrogant and his hair was messier than always, but he was more sophisticated.

* * *

_Seventh Year_

Now Lily was bursting. Head girl?! Wow. The badge glowing on her chest, she smiled. Her co-head was James Potter. She wasn't disappointed, this was not something she would say out loud, but she wasn't. Lily wasn't sure what she was feeling, there was a big, big confusion inside her, stuck.

* * *

It had been a month or so and James had not once asked her out. Not once! She was worried. No! No she wasn't, she was happy, yes, very happy. Happy happy happy.

"Someday Lily you will have to tell me what fun there is in History." James deep voice said jokingly. They were in the library and Lily was studying while James was just bored.

Lily couldn't help but let her heart melt hearing his voice. She didn't reply Not wanting to get distracted.

"Someone is in a bad mood. What happened got an 'A' in charms"

Lily just couldn't help it. She playfully stuck her tongue at him. He stuck his in reply.

"Oh don't be so childish Potter." James grinned "Same to you Evans."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lily said grinning back, closing her book she left grinning like an idiot all the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Lily was tired she was waiting anxiously the Christmas holidays. She walked up the stairs that led to the heads common room.

The door opened showing an awkward scene to assist to. James Potter was snogging the daylight from a sixth girl Gryffindor. In a moment Lily felt everything, everything falling.

"Oh Lily..." James said moving away from the girl.

"Well hello, great to see you guys, but no worries I'm just going to my room." Replied Lily in a suprising calm voice.

"Wait! Lily wait!"

"Lily." He said entering Lily's room.

"What?!" She said barley whispering.

"Yes James Potter, I like you. And so what? I know, I am late. Who cares, go out there have fun and just please leave me alone."

"You like me?" James asked.

"Yes" Lily responded biting back tears.

In a second James leaned in and kissed her, first gently then both with more and more passion, Lily tangled her hand in his hair and James placed his hands on her waist.

"And the girl?" Lily asked.

"Sirius's idea"

"You prat!" Lily punched him playfully. "And why weren't you asking me out?"

"Oh that was Remus."

"Smart that Remus." She said kissing him again to happy to actually speak.

**Review to tell me what you thought! (Sorry for grammar errors...)**


End file.
